


The Gang's All Here

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [38]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: This what happens when one gang underestimate another.





	The Gang's All Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Holmes_Minor 'Mistaken Identity' Challenge

  
“I don’t know what you’re worried about,” Atkins said to his mate.  “It’s just a large pussy cat.”  
  
The mate looked dubiously at the Ocelot, who happened to be sitting in the doorway.  The doorway which led to the main street and the quickest exit for the gang.  
  
Nervously, the man approached the Ocelot, who bared his teeth in a welcoming smile.  “Nice kitty!” he said.  
  
“Boot it!” shouted Atkins.  
  
As the man swung his leg backwards the Ocelot sprang forward and sank his teeth into it.  The man collapsed on the floor and Atkins and the two other gang members turned and headed for the rear entrance.  
  
…  
  
“It’s an old rug,” Atkins said to the man in front of him.  “Step over it if you won’t step on it.”  
  
The man cautiously approached the Sloth who shifted slightly.  The man paused and then moved forward again when Atkins pushed him in the back.  
  
“Get a move on!” Atkins yelled.  
  
The man went to step over the Sloth, who grabbed the leg with his claws.  The man howled.  Atkins and the last gang member turned back.  
  
“We’ll get out through the window on the first floor,” Atkins ordered.  
  
…  
  
“Just pick it up and throw it out of the way,” Atkins said.  He was referring to a strange looking ornament which was perched on the window sill.  
  
“Do you think that’s wise, boss?” the final gang member said.  “You know what happened to the other two.”  
  
“You’re not afraid of a model of an imp, are you?”  Atkins sneered.  The Ferret wasn’t sure whether to be flattered by the description or not, he suspected not.  He was wearing a metal eggcup helmet and holding a fork like a trident.  He’d taken Britannia as his role model, as found on the back of a penny.  
  
“Actually, yes,” the man admitted.  
  
“I’ll show you.”  Atkins said.  He made a grab for the Ferret who fastened his teeth onto one of Atkins’ fingers, whilst stabbing the palm of Atkins’ hand with the trident.  Atkins’ face went completely white and he fainted.  The Ferret was most impressed with what he’d achieved.  
  
…  
  
When Inspector Lestrade arrived with his men shortly afterwards they discovered two gang members nursing injured legs, Atkins still unconscious, and the fourth gang member begging to be arrested and taken away from the haunted house.


End file.
